cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
MattyBRaps
|image = |full name = Matthew David Morrishttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MattyBraps |birthday = January 6, 2003 |age = 11 |gender = Male |eye color = Blue |hair color = Light brown |hometown = Los Angeles, California |residence = Duluth, Georgia |occupation = Rapper |nicknames = MattyB |other names = |interests = |parents = Blake Sr. (father) |siblings = Blake Jr. (older brother) John Michael (older brother) Joshua (older brother) Sarah Grace (younger sister) |spouse = |children = |relatives = Marshall Manning (cousin) |friends = Cimorelli |romances = }} Matthew David Morris is an American rapper. He covers and makes parodies of songs. He rapped with Cimorelli on a parody of Call Me Maybe called Don't Call Me Baby and Cimorelli was featured in his video parody of Gangnam Style. Background MattyB first became interested in hip hop music at the age of five. He said that he was drawn to the beats and right away wanted to take dance lessons. When his cousin Marshall, a 19-year-old rapper also known as Mars, moved in with his family, he listened to Mars' music and rapped his lyrics to him. Matty pestered his cousin to help him write a rap and make a video, so they finally did it. In its first week on YouTube, MattyB's rap video "Eenie Meenie" had over 500,000 views and made the front page.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm4313848/bio Discography Covers and Parodies *Eenie Meenie *Nothing On You *Baby *I Believe In You *California Gurls *Love the Way You Lie *Teenage Dream *Just the Way You Are *Club Can't Handle Me *Dynamite *Cooler Than Me *Somebody to Love (Justin Bieber song) *Mine *Like a G6 *Whip My Hair *We R Who We R *What's My Name? *Pray *Firework *Please Don't Go *Hold It Against Me *Hey Baby *Born This Way *Lose Yourself *Coming Home *Just Can't Get Enough *Rihanna, Lady Gaga, Britney Spears mash-up *Just a Kiss *Edge of Glory *Da 5'9 *Ice Ice Baby *Best Thing I Never Had *Sugar Sugar *Forever and Always *How to Love *Someone Like You *We Found Love *Mistletoe *Without You *Good Feeling *International Love *Boyfriend *What Makes You Beautiful *Call Me Maybe *We Are Young *Payphone *Titanium *One Thing *Want U Back *As Long As You Love Me *Whistle *We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together *Gangnam Style *Live While We're Young *I Knew You Were Trouble *Some Nights *Santa Claus Is Coming to Town *Little Things *Scream & Shout Original songs *I'm MattyB *Secret Agent *6'7 *That's the Way *Be Right There *That Girl Is Mine *Never Too Young Trivia *He is a fan of Michael Jackson. *He calls his fans BBoys and BGirls.http://twitter.com/MattyBRaps/status/279008674792493056 *His older brother John's birthday is November 26,http://twitter.com/MattyBRaps/status/273238617239986177 1998.Matty says John turned 14 in 2012. 2012 - 14 = 1998. *His manager is his father. *Mars, his cousin, produces his music and videos. *He would like to do a song with Bruno Mars or Justin Bieber. Gallery To view the image gallery for MattyBRaps, click 'here'. External Links * * * * (YouTube vlog) * (Matty's brother Joshua's channel) * * * References Category:Friends of Cimorelli Category:Males Category:Rappers Category:Birthdays in January Category:Singers Category:2003 births